smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Super Mario Bros Z News!
Super Mario Bros Z News This page is created by Mariorocks10 (As an unregistered user) and written and edited by Mariorocks10 and SuperYardovich999. Issue 1:﻿ Hello, this is the Super Mario Bros. Z news team! I'm your writer: Toad! What we're talking about for the first thing is: The Madness of a killer robot! Some blue hedgehog-like robot has been causing hovac in the Mushroom Kingdom. He killed 10 toads, 10 goombas, and 20 koopas and no suriviors. The robot said he wants Chaos Emeralds, if I recall correctly. What can we do to defeat this robot, can Mario and his friends help us? Stay tune what the blue hedgehog-like robot is going to do next... Last Week's Race, Mario Bros v.s. Wario Bros Last week, there was a race between Mario Bros and Wario Bros, suprisingly the Wario Bros put a bomb in Mario and Luigi's car, and Wario Bros got in the lead, now the Mario Bros catched up to the Wario Bros and then the both bros were tie to tie, but then suddenly Bomb-ombs and I LIKE CERAL! bannana appeared and then the Mario Bros and the Wario Bros crashed in the bombs, then BOWSER APPEARED TO FIGHT MARIO IN FRONT OF HIS FANS! Then the both finally fighted, it was the first time a fight happened in the staidium, but then Bowser transformed into Metal Bowser! But luckly a strange time capsule appeared and hitted Bowser and he cracked, then he his Metal powers are gone! then Mario beat Bowser up, then Kamek said surrender or I'm going to turn you princess into a goomba, then Mario stopped fighting Bowser, and letted Bowser finsh him, then 2 hedgehogs went out of time capsule and finshed Kamek while jumping out of the capsule, then Kamek flies up in the air away, then Mario finshed Bowser! but then the two hedgehogs went up to Mario, and telled him what's Mario's name, then Mario answered, then the hedgehog said "I think we are in the right place", but why does the two hedgehogs want Mario, stay tuned for what is going to happen next. Where is Yoshi's Island? Today, unknown reports have shown that the local island for Yoshi's has disappeared, here is a statement from Chief Yoshi: "First I found some purple stone after attacked by spear guys, the stone saved my life, then me and my tribe placed it on top of our statue, then 5 strange Yoshis came to our island to look at the gem, but they stole it, and attacked us with a giant doomship up in the sky, the Yoshis were actually a bunch of guys and a girl, they look like robots with spikes on their heads or something. Later, they made us dig up the island for more stones, a few hours later, I saw Mario and his friends, they were attacked by my tribe, so I stopped the fight. Mario and his friends wanted that gemstone and tried to get it, but then a red shelled turtle stole it, he was joined by a few other things with shells, I think they are Koopas, one of them was holding a Gameboy thing, then the other things came and Mario and friends, the Koopas and the robots fought out in a big battle, then the red thing with the spike on his head went to the giant thing in the sky and destroyed the three mountains in the middle, he then tried to fire again, but some spikey blue robot destroyed that doomship in the air, and also finshed the Koopas, and the red robot with spikes on his head surivived the crash of the ship, then the spikey blue hedgehog robot turned yellow after absorbing from the Emeralds, then killed the robots with the spikes on their heads, and attacked Mario and his friends, who retaliated, afterwards, the yellow spikey powered up a giant orange thing, but one of Mario and his friend absorbed a star and then flyed up in the sky and stopped the yellow robot, then he is back to normal, he turned blue back what he was, then Mario's friend was about to finsh the blue robot, but then he transformed back to normal, and fell from the sky, also Mario, then the blue robot kicked down that orange thing and headed down to the island, but my friends saved our lives before it killed us by warping with a gem, I think they said the stone is a Chaos Emerald if I recall correctly. Our island was destroyed by that orange thing, I was never been this depressed in my life. Now me and my tribe is looking for a new home, and Mario & his friends left to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to stop the spikey blue hedgehog robot from destorying this planet." Ad: Have Strawberry Mushrooms, it has a really great flavor, that's what all kids want! Strawberry Mushrooms, in Mushroom Mart for 0.25 cents each. Sorry, that's all we have to talk about for now...stay tune for next time's news.﻿.. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!! Issue 2 Hello, this is the Super Mario Bros. Z team! I'm your writer: Toad! Bank robbery: Four suspects entered the bank and demanded money, the suspects are Koopas, more imformation will be written later... Mystery Figure That Stole Hats Last night a hat store was seemingly robbed by a wolf-like figure, he looked robotic with a metalic eye-patch, a fox tried to stop hm, but our witness can remember the chilling words he said to the fox... "Can't let you do that, StarFox!", the Mushroom Kingdom's Toad Police Squad are working on the case, more info soon... In a memory of Rush Toadshroom He has been a celeberity from the movies: Mushroom Kingdom: The Revolution., Pirates of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Two Toads don't make a right. His age he died at was OVER 9000!!!!! Tributes were shown at Toadsbook and Toadder walls to Rush Toadshroom. Attack of the 50 Ft. Starman Today, a gigantic Starman has attacked our beloved kingdom! But we were fortunately saved by the arrival of the Star Fox team, they also pinned up Wanted posters about the 'Hatty Thief', known as Wolf O'Donnel, leader of Star Wolf, the Star Fox team have asked to call this number if you spot the criminal: 0800 4938 1527 Ad: GET SHROOM ENERGY DRINK!!!! ONLY $1.00 A CAN ONLY AT MUSHROOM MART!!!! SINCE I DRANK IT, I GOT REALLY HYPER!!!! GET SHROOM ENGERY DRINK RIGHT NOW!!!! Sorry, that's all the news we have for today. Issue 3 Here is what hell has happened this week Majora's Mask causes Endless Rage Last night, the Majora's Mask causes endless rage, leaving our witness to shout 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--', the Mask's only words was 'DARRRRRRRRRRRRR' before leaving Downtown Mushroom Kingdom in ruin, keep your kids safe at night Onion Market People from the Onion Kingdom are visiting today, they are selling all kinds of thier foods and goods, including Beans smuggled from the Beanbean Kingdom, onion meat and Radish smuggled from the Radish Kingdom Ad: BUY IT NOW! THE COOLEST THING EVER! ON SALE NOW! Don't bring your kids